4 ABY
4 ABY '''was a year. It is notable as a year many eventful battles took place such as the Fifth Final Battle, the Battle of Endor and the Battle of Foundation Prime among others. Events January * '''January 4th ** Fifth Final Battle (100-1) * January 27th ** Dimensions Crisis - Attack on Magor '''(Foundation Prime) February * '''February 2nd ** Stephen Strange is in a car accident, leaving his hands with permanent nerve damage. (100-1) * February 8th ** Dimensions Crisis - Destruction of Gogoville '''(100-1) * '''February 20th ** Dimensions Crisis - Mission for the Shift Keystone '''(Edenia) * '''February 28th ** The Gogos, now infected by Deearthquakia's venom, begin to turn evil and fight their way out. They depart for Trenzalore. (100-1) March * March 5th ** Dimensions Crisis - Mission for the Chroma Keystone '''(100-2) * '''March 25th ** Dimensions Crisis - Mission for the Elemental Keystone '''(Outworld) April * '''April 7th ** Stephen Strange contacts Jonathan Pangborn and learns about Kamar-Taj. (100-1) * April 13th ** Dimensions Crisis - Mission for the Scale Keystone '''(Null Void) * '''April 26th ** Dimensions Crisis - Mission for the Locate Keystone '''(100-1) May * '''May 4th ** Stephen Strange locates and arrives in Kamar-Taj. He meets Karl Mordo and the Ancient One. He begins his magical training. (100-1) * May 6th ** Stephen Strange meets Wong. Wong tells him about Kaecilius stealing the Book of Cagliostro. (100-1) ** Kaecilius and his Zealots carry out a ritual to contact Dormammu. (100-1) * May 9th ** Stephen Strange trains with the Sling Ring. He struggles to master the ring, believing his crippled hands were stopping him. To prove this isn’t true, the Ancient One has a sorcerer with one arm, Hamir, use a Sling Ring. The Ancient One takes Strange to a mountain on the opposite side of Scalpor and leaves him there, forcing him to quickly master the Ring. Strange masters the ring, returning to Kamar-Taj minutes later. (100-1) * May 22nd ** Ship is born on Galvan B. (100-1) * May 28th ** Dimensions Crisis - Merging of the Multiverse '''(Foundation Prime) June * '''June 16th ** Dimensions Crisis -''' 'Mission to Foundation Prime '(Foundation Prime) ** 'Dimensions Crisis - Rampage of the Tri '(Foundation Prime, Aether) * '''June 17th ** Dimensions Crisis - Rampage of the Tri '''(Netherrealm, 100-2) * '''June 18th ** Dimensions Crisis - Rampage of the Tri '''(100-1) * '''June 19th ** Dimensions Crisis '-' [[Battle of Foundation Prime|'Battle of Foundation Prime']] (Foundation Prime) * June 20th ** Magor creates Slimer to keep Vortech and the Tri imprisoned. (Foundation Prime) August * August 15th ** Battle of the Void (Void) * August 18th ** Stephen Strange asks Wong for books on astral projection, but Wong refuses, saying he isn't ready. Later that night, Strange uses his Sling Ring to steal the books from the library and begins practicing astral projection. (100-1) * August 30th ** Stephen Strange accidentally masters astral projection while sleeping. (100-1) * August 31st ** The Ancient One tells Stephen Strange she and Wong were aware that he stole books from the library. She then shows him the Mirror Dimension. (100-1 and the Mirror Dimension) September * September 1st ** Karl Mordo teaches Stephen Strange about relics before they train in martial arts together. (100-1) * September 12th ** Noctem Crisis - Assault on the Noctem Alliance (100-1) * September 29th ** The Justice League Founders visit the Rings of Akhaten, meeting Akhaten. Discovering Akhaten was going to devour both Akhet and the Rings for himself, the Founders let it devour copies of their memories. Akhaten overfed itself, imploding from within. (100-1) October * October 18th ** Hunter Zolomon escapes captivity and becomes Zoom. He attracts the attention of Slimer, defeats it and frees Infearno and Morro from the Slimer Blade. They trap Slimer in the Slimer Blade. (100-1) * October 20th ** Infearno, Morro and Zoom track down Cyberman's head on Mondas and rebuild the Waverider. They recruit 'Amy Nicai' from the Time War and Reverse Ant-Man from the Quantum Realm to reform the Legion of Doom. (100-1 and the Quantum Realm) November * November 23rd ** [[Siege of Trenzalore|'Siege of Trenzalore']] (100-1) December * December 25th ** Titanic Transport Skirmish '''(100-1) Undated * '''Rescue of Han Solo (100-2) * Battle of Endor (100-2) * Operation: Cinder (100-2) Births May * May 22nd ** Ship (100-1) June * June 16th ** The Tri (Foundation Prime) * June 18th ** Golden Ninja (100-1) * June 20th ** Slimer Undated * Lowbacca (100-1) Deaths January * January 4th ** Fifth Final Battle (100-1) *** Tenebris (100-1) September * September 29th ** Akhaten (100-1) Undated * Rescue of Han Solo (100-2) ** Oola (100-2) ** Jubnuk (100-2) ** Pateesa (100-2) ** Jabba Desilijic Tiure (100-2) ** Bib Fortuna (100-2) ** Salacious B. Crumb (100-2) * Yoda (100-2) * Battle of Endor (100-2) ** Sila Kott (100-2) ** Grizz Frix (100-2) ** Ekelarc Yong (100-2) ** Jhared Montferrat (100-2) ** Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious (100-2) ** Keir Santage (100-2) ** Arvel Crynyd (100-2) ** Gherant (100-2) ** Firmus Piett (100-2) ** Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (100-2) ** Tiaan Jerjerrod (100-2) ** Janus Greejatus (Presumably) (100-2) ** Sim Aloo (Presumably) (100-2) Category:Years